


Staying

by Pearlislove



Series: Mamma Mia oneshots [10]
Category: Mamma Mia! (2008), Mamma Mia! Here We Go Again (2018)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Idiots in Love, Romance, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 22:00:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15615942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pearlislove/pseuds/Pearlislove
Summary: Tanya ask Harry to stay. Harry doesn't think there has even been anything he wanted more





	Staying

**Author's Note:**

> Saw some gifs of these two hugging and just got the impulse to write this

She smiles, running for him as fast as she can in her ridiculously high stilettos, and he doesn't waste any time as he pick up the pace and move just a little faster, too.  
  
Her arms are already open, ready to embrace him and hug him and show how much she's been missing him, and he picks her up by the waist before she has time to loop those slender arms around his neck.   
  
He picks her up and twirl her around and hold her close as he basks in the feeling of having her there, a warm body next to his that told him he'd never be alone again.   
  
Harry and Tanya. How did such a combo come to be? Who even thought they would ever be a couple at all?

 

Donna had Sam.

 

Rosie had Bill.

 

In the end, it was just the two of them left, and like clockwork they too eventually found one another.

 

He remembers dark nights and a tiny, bony body slipping down into his bed, surprisingly sober and apparently all too aware of what she was doing as she kissed his lips and touched his skin in the darkness.  
  
Her soft lips are on his cheek, no doubt spreading expensive makeup across his face as she whispers in his ear with a honey sweet voice.   
  
_I love you Harry_   
  
_I missed you Harry_   
  
_Don't go again Harry_   
  
They've never been a particularly clingy couple. They were both loving but self-sufficient, and did not need to stay close at all times. While others hesitated to go their separate ways for even so much as a week, Tanya and Harry were fine with spending the majority of the year spread out across the globe.

 

No amount of distance could kill what they had, not as long as they always came right back to each other’s arms, embracing as they met at the docks of Kalokari.  
  
Still, despite their independence, they have grown closer as the years ticked by and they became older. The time that passes between them meeting keeps on shortening, each reunion lasting longer as they grew more reluctant to separate again.

 

Sometimes, he wonders if they should just submit to boring domestic routine with a shared home and a shared daily existance, just trying to merge their two lives into one.

  
  
As he holds her closer, kissing her cheek and patting her back, his heart ache with fear for when he have to let her go and he thinks that maybe, that is the best thing for them to do.   
  
"I love you too Tanya. I missed you so badly when I was gone." He holds her out infront of him, smiling into her dark eyes. "And I'm never leaving again."   
  
It was bliss. Tanya blinks, confused but happy as she realized that he meant what he promised. Smiling, she rewarded him with a passionate kiss that made his heart  flutter and told him he made the right choice.   


They were not a normal couple. No one who’d ever met them would have thought for the two of them to be a couple.

  
And yet, right there, buried deep in each other's arms, was where they felt at home. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave Kudos & comments <3


End file.
